Tech
Corpus Tech là một Crewman cao to trong bộ đồ màu đỏ và kính mắt màu cam. Được trang bị súng máy Corpus Supra có tốc độ bắn rất cao, chúng có thể gây một lượng sát thương rất lớn trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn. Chúng không hẳn là một đơn vị có sức chống chịu cao, mặc dù chúng có lượng máu gấp đôi lũ Crewman cùng cấp. Mặt khác, chúng có thể thả Shield Ospreys để bảo vệ bản thân và các Corpus khác xung quanh, và chúng có thể thả liên tục, điều này làm chúng trở nên khó chịu. Chúng thường thả Osprey ngay lập tức khi phát hiện kẻ thù, trừ khi chúng bị tiêu diệt thật nhanh. Đạn của chúng màu xanh lá thay vì màu xanh dương như của Crewmen. Với súng máy Supra, chúng gây thêm +10.71% damage lên Health (có tính giáp) của Warframes, xuyên 11.36% Armor của Warframe và gây giảm 13.79% damage với shield. Có nghĩa là chúng sẽ gây damage lên health nhiều hơn lên shield cho đến khi gặp người chơi có nhiều hơn 96 armor (hầu hết các Warframe có Armor cơ bản là 65). Vậy kết quả là, giống như Crewmen, chúng tương đối nguy hiểm với health của người chơi hơn là shield. Bất kể thế nào, lượng damage chúng gây ra là rất lớn,nên tránh để bị bắn, hãy lợi dụng tốc độ đạn bay chậm và thời gian nạp đạn lâu (3s) của Supra để tiêu diệt Tech dễ hơn. Chúng có mũ giáp giống như các Corpus khác, cái mũ này dường như không có bảo vệ gì, vì thế bắn vào đầu là cách hiệu quả và nhanh chóng nhất để tiêu diệt chúng, bao gồm cả Slash damage. Chiến thuật *Chiến thuật của Corpus Tech cũng tương tự như Grineer Heavy Gunners, trừ việc chúng có thể thả Osprey nhưng không có khẳ năng đấm xuống đất gây Slam. **Đơn vị lính này không tìm chỗ ẩn nấp như các Corpus Crewmen bình thường, thay vào đó chúng liên tục tấn công mục tiêu nếu còn trong tầm bắn. *Được trang bị súng máy Supra, chỉ một Tech cũng đủ để hạ gục một người chơi cứng cáp nhất trong vài giây, súng máy Supra gây nhiều damage hơn Gorgon của Heavy Gunner. *Giống như hầu hết các vũ khí của Corpus, đạn bắn ra từ Supra mất thời gian bay đến mục tiêu, thời gian này đủ cho người chơi có thể né được. *Súng máy Supra của Tech có thời gian spin-up rất ngắn, có thể nhanh chóng đạt tốc độ bắn tối đa trong khoảng 2s. *Shadow Tech (Warframe Nekros có thể triệu hồi quân địch đã chết chiến đấu cho mình bằng skill Shadow of the Dead), giống như tất cả các shadow, nó sẽ nhắm vào các mục tiêu đang ẩn nấp, sau tường hoặc dưới sàn nhà thay vì đi tìm mục tiêu khác. Điều này làm Shadow Tech trở thành kẻ bắn lung tung nhiều hơn là gây damage. **Lưu ý: Tech thường không xử lý như Shadow Tech. *Khuyến khích sử dụng các Element anti-shield kết hợp với anti-flesh. *Khi xuất hiện với vai trò đồng minh trong các nhiệm vụ Invasions và Infestation alerts, chúng cực kỳ hữu dụng, với damage to và khẳ năng thả Osprey buff shield cho người chơi. *Tech yếu khi cận chiến trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn cho đến khi tầm ngắm của nó thu hẹp và tốc độ bắn tăng lên. Ghi chú *Tech nằm dưới ảnh hưởng từ skill Mind Control hoặc Chaos của Nyx sẽ thả ra các Shield Ospreys và bắn vào chúng. *Shadow Tech không thả Ospreys. *Một con Tech (hoặc có thể là một bộ đồ rỗng) có thể được nhìn thấy ở Energy labs, trong Clan Dojo *Với việc Supra được buff ở , Supra của Tech cũng được buff. Thông tin thêm *Như ở , Exp cơ bản của chúng bây giờ là 500. Trước đây, chỉ có 50. *Như ở , mũ của chúng có họa tiết màu vàng. **Họa tiết này có thể là một biểu tượng Orokin hoặc Key. *Shield Ospreys mà Tech thả ra có thể ở dạng Eximus. Media corpustechcodex.png|Corpus Tech Codex 2013-11-28_00007.jpg|Corpus Tech Weakness TechDE2.png TechDE.png CrewmanTech.png Corpus_Tech.jpg ss (2013-12-23 at 04.05.49).jpg|Tech suit suspended in the energy lab 2014-02-13_00001.jpg|The new gold layer over their helmets 2014-03-15_00001.jpg|Corpus Crewman texture glitch Corpus Tech Gun.jpg|A closer look of the Tech and his Supra. Thể_loại:Corpus Thể_loại:Templates